In The Name Of Love
by dancingwithglitter
Summary: Present day, Damon Salvatore is in court... he is being charged for a crime that his girlfriend, Elena committed . Will she let him take the blame? Who died? A story that asks you, what would you do in the name of love? - take a journey back in time to discover the truth and experience love.
1. Jailhouse Lover

**Hey, I have lost inspiration for my other VD ff for a while and this idea sprung to me while I was sleeping; it's a bit different that my usual fics but I hope you enjoy it. This is a really small chapter, I know! The next ones will be longer.**

**PAIRINGS: Delena (maybe, other characters will get together but its not the focus)**

**Ok, quick info:**

**- Stefan and Damon are not related**

**- Katherine and Elena are twin sisters**

**- Damon is Caroline's older brother.**

*** since, Damon and Stefan are not related- Stefan's last name is 'Richards' haha xx**

**.**

**.**

**IN THE NAME OF LOVE**

_**JAILHOUSE LOVER**_

"_**MY DARLING, IF I MUST CONFESS"**_

_**1**_

_**.**_

_**PRESENT TIME:**_

I watched the two policemen bring Damon up to the podium, he flashed me a small smile, which made me feel even guiltier. He had rolled the sleeves of his suit shirt upto his elbows and looked frightfully handsome. I dodged his eyesight and stared at the seat next to me, this was horrible. I shouldn't be watching Damon on a trial for something that wasn't his fault.

His hands clenched the brown oak podium and I could see his jaw trembling in fear- he was trying to hide his feelings but I could see that he was petrified of the entire situation. I felt so helpless while sitting in audience; it wasn't his fault… he shouldn't be standing up there. Damon ran his hands through his dark brown hair, his tan skin paled as the prosecutor spoke.

'Mr. Salvatore, Were you at the scene of the incident?' she glared at Damon and pursed her crimson red lips together.

Damon guiltily looked at the floor and swallowed. I couldn't handle seeing him give in to the pressure, I felt so helpless. 'Uh, I uh...' his weak voice murmered, my heart felt like it was being suffocated as I heard this beautiful, strong man sound so vulnerable and scared

'Speak louder Mr. Salvatore' the prosecutor ordered, she pointed at the jury with a frosted red nail 'The Jury cannot understand your muttering'

Damon nodded reluctantly and he faced the crowd of curious people with a brave yet closed lip smile 'I was. I was at the scene' he admitted

I cradled my head in my hands and allowed a few stray tears to run down my cheeks. I couldn't let him see how broken up I was.

'Damon Salvatore was present at the incident and he is currently involved in a murder trial', I flinched as they mentioned the death '… He would be a risk to society so I insist that we decline bail' the crimson lipped prosecutor persuaded.

The judge peered at Damon's rigid form and he scratched his chin in deep thought. 'We will break for a 10 minute recess, after that please assemble back here and I will decide Mr. Salvatore's bail request'

I looked up at Damon and caught his gaze in my own heavy stare. He bit his lower lip nervously and stood up, allowing the police guard to take him back to the holding cell. I dragged my eyes away from Damon and pulled my attention to his lawyer who was packing away his breifcase. I quickly stood up and raced over to Damon's lawyer, I touched his shoulder lightly- urging his to turn and face me. 'Excuse me' I coughed awkwardly

The professional man turned around, he nodded and gave me a tightlipped smile as he recognized me 'Oh Hello- its Elena Gilbert, right… Damon's girlfriend?'

'...Elena Gilbert, right… yeah- but yeah. Look, Its about Damon, I know that he may get bail but I was wondering whether I could just talk to him… quickly' I asked

The lawyer frowned at me and dramatically sighed 'He is amidst a murder trial' he scoffed, before I could say a word, he continued his rant '_Infact_, Damon Salvatore is amidst the murder trial of your-'

'I know!' I snapped, interpting him- I didn't want to hear anyone say their name. 'I know who died'; I know who had been murdered because of a stupid mistake made by me. A beautiful, innocent life had been taken.

'I know' I repeated in a softer voice 'I just… I really want to talk to him, please'

The smug-faced lawyer took a deep breath and quickly scanned his notes. I knew that it would be almost impossible for me to see Damon but it was worth a try. I hadn't seen him in over a month since he had been in police custody and I could almost feel myself being physically drawn to him while he was up on the stand earlier.

'Look, Miss Gilbert. You are deep in this investigation, _much deeper_ than you are letting on… and the two of us both know that Damon shouldn't be the one taking the blame for what happened that night'

I thickly swallowed and squirmed underneath the lawyer's heavy stare.

'But, if you promise to keep the talk discreet and short, I can take you in with me quickly'

I felt my mouth turn up into a wide grin and I clasped my hands together in discreet excitement. The lawyer turned around and signaled for me to follow him towards the door near the back of the courtroom. I watched as other suspicious members of the audience watched me walk into the main hallway. I felt my breath halter and jolt as I came closer to where the holding cells were. I had never been down the back of a courtroom before, I felt kind of exhilarated since it was all secretive though I knew that I should be getting excited over such a disastrous event.

'Excuse me Mr. Smith but we aren't allowing visitors to see Mr. Salvatore' a guard said, stepping in front of the lawyer before we could turn the corner,

'She is my assistant, an intern on this case' he lied

I couldn't help but smirk, I am impressed. I thought that the lawyer was a tightass but this twist of words was quite the rebellious move for a man supposed to abide and fight for the law. I made sure not to show any emotion as I walked towards the holding cell.

The guard wandered towards the cell and unlocked the door before leaving the room and giving Mr. Smith and I some privacy. I stayed outside the room and allowed Mr. Smith to talk to Damon before me. I hid around the corner and I heard the hushed whispers exchanged between the two of them, then I heard the lawyers voice rise "There is actually someone who would like to see you" I acknowledged my cue and slid into the cell. Mr. Smith quietly walked out of the confinements of the room into the hallway, allowing Damon and I to have a quick moment of privacy

Damon looked up as I entered the room.

'Oh my god Elena' he breathed, unable to move 'Wha-what are you doing in here?'

Fuck, I'm such a wuss. I felt my voice break 'I just wanted to see you' my eyes widened and I peered at Damon from underneath my eyelashes.

Mr. Smith took a step back 'Be quick' he whispered while continuing to eye the door- making sure that the guard didn't come back. I guess it would look a little bit suspicious to have the supposed "intern" hugging a man on trial.

I slowly walked forward and flung my body into Damon's arms, he pressed my head against his chest and kissed the top of my head continuously. 'Its going to be ok' He sighed

I pulled away and held his arms by my sides. 'Its not.' I whispered, my eyes darted to check that Mr.. Smith wasn't listening, he wasn't.

'Elena, It's going to be fine, you are going to be fine' his husky voice soothed me. _God dammit, he doesn't get it! I don't care about me, its my fault that everything happened… its my fault that they're dead._

I hung my head but cupped his chin with my shaking palms.

'I need to confess that this was all me' I whispered, it was only fair.

Suddenly Damon's sensitive persona disappeared, he pulled me closer and his blue eyes darkened. 'You will do nothing of the sort. We are in this shit too deep, if you start telling people that we were lieing… our story will come unraveling, let me ride this out'

I scoffed in shock '_Ride this out?_ Damon! This isn't a game?'

Damon leant into my body, his heated breath aroused my body and he whispered into my ear 'This all started as a game… its going to end as one' his voice sounded chilling and somber, I now realized that Damon was scared but he was taking the blame for me.

'No, I refuse to let you go down for this' I stifled back tears and pushed away from his persuading grip. Damon shook his head briskly and combed his fingers through his hair nervously. 'Elena Gilbert, if you go to jail… I will come right after you, I love you… let me love you'

'I know you love me! You don't need to prove it to me! You don't need to go to jail for me!' My voice broke and I felt my body begin to shake as tears thundered down my cheeks, it was painful to know that he wasn't letting me face my issue. It was my entire fault. Damon reached a hand to touch my shaking body, I regretfully shook him away and continued to heave and cry loudly. Mr. Smith must have heard the commotion and he quickly ran into the room.

'Miss Gilbert, its time to leave'

I shook my body ferociously, I didn't want to leave. This was my cell, I should be locked up. I should be on the stand pleading my guilt. My cries began to go higher; I felt the tears shake down my cheeks at the sound of my blood-curdling screams.

'Elena, please' Damon whispered, his eyes were red and I could tell that he was getting teary.

'Elena!' Mr. Smith shouted, he could hear the guard's footsteps coming closer as he must have heard my teary cries.

'Its my fault, Not Damon. Let me take the blame, please!' I gasped between heaving sobs

Mr. Smith looked at Damon as if to ask whether it was true, whether my pleading claims were the truth or not.

'She is lieing' He lied. He lied because he loved me. At that moment, I hated him for loving me, I hate him, and I hate him.

.

.

**thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed this TINY TINY chapter- the next ones will be longer haha**

**please review so I know whether to continue and begin to answer any questions ;)**

**x0x0**


	2. She Died

**THANKYOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS X0X0**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, IT DIVES INTO THE PAST AND SHOWS YOU HOW DELENA BECAME CLOSER**

**WHERE IT STARTED**

_**2**_

.

**.**

**A YEAR EARLIER:**

I felt my mind wake-up, the sunlight shone brightly and I could see the faint orange glow through my closed eyelids. I opened my eyes and let out a light moan as I stretched out my body.

Though my eyes immediately crashed back shut, it was Monday. Gross. I hated Mondays; they were just a reminder that you had like 30 hours of school that week.

Wait. It's July… July is the holidays. My eyes sprung open and I grinned to myself with a nerdy sense of glee. First day of the holidays, I glanced at my phone and saw that it was only 8 o'clock- even so, the sun was brighter than ever and I hate sleeping in in the holidays, it feels like a waste of the day- each day I want to be doing something, even if its just huddling on the couch watching reruns of Criminal Minds (Spencer Reid*sigh*) or eating my way through a 150g block of crunchie-chocolate but Sleeping, sleeping is _not _productive. So, Up I jump out of my bed and I immediately look over to the messy lump of pearly skin, tangled bed hair and half of my turquoise duna. Crap, Stefan was still here. I unlinked his arm from around my exposed midriff and quickly shook him awake.

'Stefan! Stefan' I whispered in a hushed shriek, his eyes slowly opened and his mouth turned into a lazy grin.

'Hey there' he muttered sleepily

I frowned. My mum would freak if she knew that Stefan had slept over, I could already imagine her judgy eyes and her thinking that Stefan and I had "done the deed" that night- honestly, we both just fell asleep, I wanted to talk but Stefan was exhausted and he literally collapsed on my bed- I thought that he would wake up an hour or so, later and climb out my window or sneak out the door.

'You were supposed to leave' I insisted, pushing my hands against his bare chest

'Oh' Stefan muttered, his eyebrows burrowing in frustration 'Good morning to you too' he snapped sarcastically

'Get out!' I shrieked.

Amazing Stefan…The head of the rugby team, brutally honest and completely godlike; I had been dating him for around a year but… things didn't seem to be progressing- I _mean_, yeah- he is charming and physically our relationship is hotter than anything but emotionally, I just don't know if he is the one. I don't think I love him, I _want _to love him but I don't get that consuming feeling when I see him, I don't feel breathless and angry and happy and amazing around Stefan. I feel… normal and I'm pretty sure that love isn't normal. I want a love that makes me angry, I want to fight about nothing, I want to be able to talk for hours and hours, I want to be inlove- a consuming, overwhelming, beautifully hungry love.

Though, I figured that I'm better off keeping Stefan, because I don't want to be left alone. I'd rather have something than nothing…

.

Stefan left out my window- to be sure no one saw him. I walked into the kitchen greeted by my twin sister, Katherine eating a bowl of cereal and watching the TV from across the room

'Hey Elena' she greeted me, not taking her eyes away from the television. I swiped the cereal from out of her hand and took a quick mouthful before returning it to her hands. 'What are you watching?' I asked, nodding towards the TV

'The OC' she smiled as the famous Seth Cohen waltzed the scene. Katherine turned away from the TV and smirked at me, her blue eyes winked and she licked her lips.

'What…' I asked slowly, my eyes squinting suspiciously

'Did Stefan stay over last night?' She asked nonchalantly, allowing her gaze to lazily wander over the walls.

I choked. The colour on my cheeks faded quickly; did she see us in the bed last night?

'No' I lied 'I'm quite offended that you even thought that I would allow him to stay. You know, its one thing for Ma and Dad to get suspicious but for _my_ _own_ _sister…_ I'm ashamed'

'I'd stop there' Katherine interrupted me 'I saw him attempt to jump out of your window'

'It was a bird' I lied weakly, my eyes shut with embarrassment

Katherine rolled her eyes 'I went outside and gave him frozen peas- he twisted his ankle on the way down'

I collapsed on the chair and groaned. 'Don't tell mum!'

'One condition'

'I'm not cleaning anything!' I immediately bit back

'Yeah, yeah whatever. Let me borrow your black dress for Caroline's party tonight' Katherine wiggled her hips and pouted her lips together in a showy fashion.

'Its new!'

'I can just call mum and tell her about the lovely Stefan and his sleepover-' she teased me with a smug sing-song voice

'Fine! Fine! Wear the flipping dress!'

That's right, I remembered there was Caroline's infamous pre-holiday party. Every term, she held a massive party and invited the entire school grade, since year 9 this had been happening so you can probably understand that by year 11 we are all quite used to the raunchy and steamy activities that take place in all those spare rooms. Whenever Stefan and I go, he gets wasted and usually gets into a fight with a bunch of football meatheads. The first fight was exhilarating and sexy to watch him be so possessive and violent but now, I'm kind of sick of them.

Online surveys say that most people have met the person they are going to marry by the time they are 16, I'm 17 and I highly doubt that Stefan is the "one" for me. I like to look around at everyone at the party and consider whether they could be the one for me.

.

The party came quickly and Katherine did wear my dress in the end. I donned a neutral coloured shift dress and black pumps; my dark hair was swept back into a messy ponytail. Katherine posed at my bedroom door and imitated sexual dance moves, she kissed the air and grinned at me.

'I am so ready for the holidays' she squealed

I nodded and grabbed my wallet, phone inside.

'You know what I heard, that some of Caroline's friends from soccer like to party a bit _heavy' _she winked

I rolled my eyes and headed out the door, Katherine hot on my heels- her eager voice obviously inviting me to bite deeper into her claim.

'I know, lots of sweet diluted alcohol' my mouth turned upwards into a smirk.

Katherine huddled closer into my body and moved her fingers back and forth together. She caught my eyes in her glance and she slowly jolted them up and down as if to say _"you know…"_

'I mean. There will be other stuff… to help enhance the fun'

'Drugs?' I scoffed shocked. I do have the occasional alcoholic beverage even though I'm underage but never would I touch drugs. I had seen too much and heard too much about the consequences that I never wanted to touch the stuff.

'Yeah, nothing too intense. Just to spike up the party. I have never tried anything before and I just want to see what its like' Katherine explained

I nodded warily. 'Ok, well…be careful' I murmered.

.

Caroline's house was done up with a dark atmosphere, bright lights shone flashing spotlights throughout the house. Cars streamed down her street, parked in every available cram. I felt my stomach tighten as we reached the door, I wasn't in the mood for a party and I knew that a fake smile would be plastered over my face for the entire night. I glanced at Katherine who was already swinging her hips to the beat of the song as we made our way down the driveway towards the closed front door.

I tapped my feet nervously as Katherine eagerly rung the doorbell.

Caroline opened the door with a red-lipped smile; she waved her arms eagerly and pulled Katherine into a hug.

'How are you beautiful?' she asked amidst the crazy hug.

I rubbed my arms, trying to ignore that fact that my presence hadn't yet been acknowledged- It wasn't that no one liked me because, I had heaps friends including Caroline but when I was with Katherine it was like people saw her first. She was all crazy and smiley and flirty whereas I was more of a sarcastic, moody bitch. Hm, take your pick. It's like offering a slice of cake that helps you lose weight or a slice that immediately adds 50 pounds to your weight- an easy decision.

'Hey Car' I smiled shyly

Caroline released my sister and pulled me into a small hug, her cherry lips pressed a juicy kiss on my cheek. 'Hey there' she winked

Katherine was already peering into the house behind Caroline's small frame. Her eager eyes looking at the scene hungrily. We were ushered inside and as I expected both Caroline and Katherine ran off and began to party within the sweaty throng of people. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the kitchen, alcohol can make everything fun- there were too many people in the kitchen so, I decided to look for a quieter room upstairs. I walked up the stairs and grinned at the sight of a large fridge. The music was quieter from up there and I graciously appreciated the quieter atmosphere, it appeared that I was the only person up there. I pulled a beer out of the fridge and leant against the cold wall. Stefan was downstairs dancing and having fun; I hadn't said hi because I knew that the moment he knew I had arrived, he would want to grab a room and make-out then probably try to have sex. I didn't want to have sex. Surprised? Huh, when I said that our relationship was "physical" I didn't lie. We had passion and I knew that my sultry attitude fuelled the affair but I was still a pure girl and I wasn't sure that Stefan was the guy that I wanted to lose my V-card to. He had tried to push me into having sex but every time my stubbornness helped me and we ended up fighting about it. So…. I guess that I was hiding from my boyfriend, _fantastic_.

'Which one of the twins are you?' I heard a velvety voice suddenly chuckle. I turned my head and saw Caroline's older brother enter the room; he was donning a loose singlet and shorts that hugged his toned legs.

'The sarcastic one' I winked, blushing at his presence and taking a large sip of the beer.

'Oh, so you must be Elena…' He smiled at me, his blue eyes gazing into my own.

I frowned lightly, unadmittedly upset that he knew I was the "_sarcastic_" one. Damon noticed my reaction and he placed a hand on my bare shoulder,

'I'm joking, Of course I knew who you are' He smiled. I felt a bit better.

'Why aren't you down enjoying the party?' I asked, attempting to reignite the conversation.

He cocked his head to the side and smirked 'I could ask you the same thing' I didn't respond so he continued 'I don't want to mingle with the young children'

I scoffed and passed him a beer '_Young children'_ I mocked 'Please, I'm one year younger than you- 10 months if we are being technical'

Damon's eyes widened with shock 'You know when my birthday is?' he smiled. I blushed. But, yeah his birthday is in my mind, since I've known Caroline for years, I have seen Damon hundreds of times and I have attended his birthday parties countless times.

'Only because Caroline dragged me along to every single one of your parties' I rolled my eyes and giggled

Damon gave me a flirtatious smile 'I think you just wanted to see me' his voice spoke lightly.

Again, I rolled my eyes 'why yes, Because we are such great friends' I spoke sarcastically before giving him a devious smile.

'Ok, your turn. Why are you not downstairs bopping along to Justin Timberlake and One Direction?' Damon asked satirically with a witty smirk

Foot in mouth. 'I am hiding from my boyfriend'

'Why?' he laughed

'He wants to have sex' I admitted blankly, no point lieing. I glanced at Damon- expecting him to smirk or laugh at me but his face was serious and he nodded to himself, his eyes staring intently at the wall.

'You shouldn't have to..' he finally murmered

'Huh?' I asked, thinking that I misheard what he muttered

'Uh, you shouldn't have to hide away up here. If you don't want to have sex- just tell him. He should respect your decision' he told me

'Mmm' I murmered, that was true. I shouldn't be scared to tell Stefan exactly what I think.

'Anyway… I think its good that you are waiting- almost every girl I know has already gotten _hot n heavy, between the sheets _and regretted it after_' _he smirked 'both our sisters included' he added

I blushed, I felt so immature when he said that. Everyone else was happy to be physical but I just wasn't ready… or maybe I was ready and… I just knew that Stefan wasn't the right person.

'Yeah, I guess… I just don't want to rush or… regret' I explained, I put my beer on the counter and wiped my sweating palms together.

Damon nodded and smiled in agreement, his lips pressed up against the rim of the beer bottle. Without moving his face, his mesmerizing blue eyes stole a quick look at me and I couldn't help blush under his heavy gaze.

'Why did you come to the party then, if you were planning on staying upstairs and hiding?' Damon gave a crooked smile and leant on the wall next to me, his elbow lightly brushing my skin.

'I…I... uh' I attempted to respond. Suddenly Damon's gaze drifted off me and his brows burrowed. I turned to see where he was suddenly focusing his attention on.

Two drunken teenagers were clambering up the stairs, their arms linked through each other.

Damon took a step forward and casually brushed his long fingers through his hair. 'Uh, guys the party is downstairs' he waved a hand dismissively and gave them a casual grin

The obviously trashed girl shook her curly blonde mane of hair and she giggled hazily at Damon as if he had just said the funniest thing ever. I watched as Damon placed an arm on the girls shoulder and she merely stared out into the distance, glassy eyed and mysterious. Her skin looked clammy and pale and she was vibrating slowly as if her body was in an uncontrollable seizure-like state.

'What has she taken?' He suddenly barked at the boy.

The young brunette male looked taken aback by Damon's harsh words.

'Man, we are just looking for a spare room' he winked casually and tried to pull the girl closer to him and towards the hallway. Damon intervened, the muscles on his arm tensing as he pulled the girl back. I felt frozen against the wall, unsure of what to do… I locked eyes with the unknown brunette boy and gave him a frightened look.

Damon placed a hand on the girls sweating cheeks and he tried to look into her eyes and focus her attention on him. 'Hey, hey gorgeous' his velvety voice soothed 'what did you take? What drugs? Did someone give them to you?'

The boy scowled at the interrogating questions and with a final tug he pulled the blonde away from Damon.

'She just needs a rest- she drunk like 10 vodka shots' The boy bluffed, tugging the blonde into a room further down the long corridor. I glanced at Damon as the two figures walked away, his eyes were still firmly planted on the girl, his eyes full of worry.

'Those weren't symptoms of being drunk' I muttered,

Damon nodded and tried to shake his head away from the closed door that they had gone into. 'I know, she must have taken something else'

'Do you want me to go try see if Caroline knows anything about it?' I offered, unsure of how I could help.

Damon waved his hand dismissively and reluctantly leant back on the wall next to me, he covered his eyes with his hands and took a deep breath 'Nah, I don't think we should get many people involved… she may just need to rest' I could practically see the doubt dripping off of his words. I just nodded, not wanting to look further into the situation. The entire topic of drugs scared me shitless; I hated knowing that people could slip them into other people's drinks unknowingly, the side effects, death, hallucinations. It was scary, everything about drugs was scary…

Suddenly, Damon and my attention was drawn to the hallway- the brunette boy was running out of the room 'Fuck! She's fucking foaming at the mouth' he ran downstairs to escape the situation and I gasped. We had left the girl in the capable hands of a douchebag. I immediately raced towards the open door and Damon followed, the second I entered the room.. I felt my body freeze, I leant against the wall as the blonde struggled to remain standing, her cherry lips were parted and their was an obvious foam forming and spilling down the sides of her mouth. Damon immediately rushed up to girl and tried to get her attention. 'Hey there, hey beautiful' he whispered in a nervous yet soothing tone 'Its important that you tell me what drugs you took, did you take anything or did someone slip you something?'

I felt my body stiffen and I couldn't breathe as, in slow motion the blonde's body collapsed, her blonde mane stuck to her face from the sweat and her pale limbs laid across the ground, her grey eyes rolled backwards and I swear that I could see fear burning from her drifting gaze before they disappeared and she fell unconscious. The room suddenly felt cold and eerie, I knew that I should be helping but it was as if I was stuck, I was so terrified and shocked with what had just happened. It was one of the scariest moments of my life, I had seen people collapse from drinking too mush alcohol but this… this was different, she had no control over her body- it was like she was a puppet and anyone could take advantage of her. Suddenly, a sweet voice broke me out of my trance,

'Elena!' I didn't respond

'Elena, call 911' Damon called out in a panic, he kept kneeling by the collapsed blonde and trying to wake her. The mystery boy had already escaped knowing that he would be in the shits if and when the police arrived. I quickly fumbled with my phone and choked back nervous cries as I shakily dialed the number. It was so strange knowing that the party was still going on downstairs when upstairs a girl could have just died. I tried to block out the vibrating sounds of The Red Hot Chili Peppers as the phone rung. All the time that I was on the phone, I couldn't stop looking at the unconscious body in front of me, her silent chest and sweating body.

.

Police, Ambulance, Scared teenagers, angry parents, a blur of people. Shouting, crying, laughing and screaming; I wandered outside in a daze of what had just happened, I leant against the cold cobblestone wall allowing the dark sky to paint a shadow over me. I saw the ambulance drive away with the girl and another boy who claimed to be her cousin- he was in tears- I suppose he was just traumatized by the event?

'Elena' A voice cried, before I could respond I felt two arms hook around my neck, I pulled away immediately and noticed that it was Katherine.

'Hey' I breathed softly, Katherine left her arms draped loosely around my neck.

'I was so worried! I couldn't find you' She exclaimed, her eyes wide with fear.

'I'm fine' I murmured, unsure of how I felt 'I just hope that the girl is ok'

Katherine's lips pursed and she stroked my face 'Elena… the girl, her name is Abbey... she died. Apparently she had OD'd on some drug...'

I didn't know what to say, I had just witnessed a girl die. I heard her laugh, I saw her seconds before she died, it seemed surreal and unfair; she seemed ok… drunk but not… not like she would die

'Oh… ok' I responded thickly, my eyes glancing into the dark sky.

'Its horrible I know, but lets go home' Katherine tugged my arm and tried to hurry me towards the car.

'No, I… I uh, have to talk to the police- you go, ill see you at home' I insisted with an encouraging smile that felt fake and forced

Katherine pouted and stared at me with empathetic eyes 'How will you get home?'

'I'll, I'll get Stefan to drive me'

Katherine turned her head to scan the busy atmosphere behind us and she crossed her arms across her chest as the night wind blew a cold chill over.

'Stefan has already left'

I couldn't help feeling a bit upset; my own boyfriend didn't care enough about me to check if I was ok. I thought that he would have come rushing up to me, hugging and kissing me- checking that I was ok. But, no… not Stefan. He just left.

'I'll get a lift home from someone, I promise' I hugged her frail frame lightly and waved her off.

Once Katherine left I shuffled into the darkness more, I allowed my legs to grow heavy and I dropped to the floor, my head leaning against the cold wall of the house. The police were busy checking through the last few people's bags, searching for drugs.

I swallowed thickly and stared at the ground.

'Hey' a soft voice whispered, I didn't respond… I knew who it was. Damon collapsed onto the ground next to me; he didn't speak for a minute and allowed the unspoken words to do enough talking for the moment. I had never had much to-do with him until today, I mean… we had spoken whenever I would hangout with Caroline, I would say _hey _and ask a few generic questions, but now… we had both witnessed something so horrible.

'She is dead' I murmured, I had intended for my voice to sound stronger but instead it came out in a scared whisper.

I heard Damon's breath halter and he slowly placed a hand on top of my own. The warmth of his touch stopped my hand from shaking with scared nerves.

'You were very brave, calling 911…' he tried to smile

'I wasn't quick enough…' My voice wobbled

Damon's bit his bottom lip and he stroked a wisp of hair away from my face.

'You did nothing wrong' he whispered, the sudden closeness of his face surprised me and his hot breath tickled my neck.

He didn't understand though. A girl had just died; I didn't know how to react or what to say.

'A girl… just died' I echoed, my voice broke and I felt tears begin to brim at my eyes 'Her name was Abbey' I added through choked gasps. Damon nodded grimly and he allowed my head to nestle in the crook of his neck. I couldn't stop the tears now, too much had happened so quickly. Heavy cries escaped my lips and I felt Damon's grip tighten around my body. It felt nice to have someone touch me so softly, every time Stefan touched me- he had intentions, I liked being able to be held with no intentions… it was nice. Damon was nice. Hot tears, spilt out of my puffy eyes and I could feel my lips quivering with cries;

'Sorry' I sniffled after away, trying to pull away from Damon's grip, I wiped the smudged mascara and eyeliner off my face with my shaky fingertips. I quickly glanced at my phone screen and the reflection showed the black misty mess that had mixed with tears and stained my cheeks, I looked scary.

'How do I look?' I asked Damon

He smiled at me softly and pulled me to a stand 'Beautiful' he lied. I knew that he lied because I saw my face and I looked like a hungover panda, but even so… It made me blush.

Suddenly a policeman made his way over to me, I cowered into Damon's arms,

'Elena Gilbert? We just have a few questions about what you have witnessed earlier?'

My lips quivered as I thought about having to relive what had happened earlier, I subtly gave Damon a pleading gaze.

Damon put his jacket over my shoulders and he put a protective arm around my waist, guiding me away from the policeman.

'She has been through a lot tonight'

'Mr. Salvatore, this is a legal matter. We need her statement' the policeman insisted

'She will give her statement tomorrow, just leave it alone' he stated firmly. Damon led me towards his car and for once, I was grateful that someone had taken charge; I was exhausted and couldn't handle having to talk about anything, let alone the incident.

Damon opened the car door for me before allowing me to slide into the seat, I watched him climb into his own seat and begin to drive in silence. Every so often, he would glance at me and give me a sympathetic look, his blue eyes checking that I was ok. I pulled my legs up and crossed them, my hands clasping each other and my face staring out into nothingness.

'Where do I turn?' his soft voice murmered

'Huh?'

'To get to your house' he chuckled lightly

'Left, then right at the corner' I whispered, smiling briefly before leaning my head against the windowpane, the dark night was so consuming and I couldn't help feeling scared of it. So much had happened and it was so quick that I had no Idea how to comprehend it all. Death. Death, was the only thing that stood out to me, I had just witnessed a girl die.

A few moments later, I recognized my house come into view. As I unbuckled my seatbelt and left the jacket that Damon leant me on the seat- he had come around and opened the car door for me… no one had ever done that for me before.

I clung onto his hand and peeled my body out of the car. He walked me upto my front door and rung it for me. I stood next to his body in silence. Katherine swung open the door and breathed a sigh of relief

'Damon, hey?' she drawled out

'He gave me a ride home' I murmered, just wanting to go inside and sleep.

'Oh, ok' Katherine nodded smugly; she pushed the door wider and fixed the elastic waist of her pajama bottoms with the tips of her fingers

'Thankyou… for...' I tired to conjure up the words, what was I actually going to thank him for? Hugging me when no one else would, talking to me, understanding what had happened... I raised my head and coughed lightly 'for... giving me a lift home' I hardly knew Damon, their was no reason to intensify the situation with soppy words

Damon turned to me and looked into my eyes before giving me a small one-sided smile 'Call me if you need anything' he raised his arms as if to hug me but then dropped them by his side as he thought twice about doing so. He turned to walk towards his car after brushing his fingertips over my shoulder. 'Goodnight Elena' he whispered

.

.

.

**Review please xoxo**

**This chapter just shows the start of the plot and Damon&Elena kind of getting to know each other, the death of the girl is supposed to show the change in how Elena deals with things- though the girl "Abbey" is not meant to portray the big significant crime (that the present day deals with) she is the entrance into the story...**

**Please review so I know whether to continue- the chapters will mostly be telling the past story but I will also continue the modern day, very slowly xxx**


End file.
